


Un poco menos frío

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Termómetro JJBek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek había logrado colarse en la cama de su compañero de pista y "amigo", en sus propias palabras. Aprovecharía la oportunidad tanto como pudiera.





	Un poco menos frío

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157487) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel). 



> Esta es la continuación del fic [Frío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157487) de NoireRigel, porque las cosas no se podían quedar así XD

  
  
Otabek había logrado colarse en la cama de su compañero de pista y "amigo", en sus propias palabras. La palabra en sí no era mala, pero le había dado algunas señales a lo largo del tiempo que había pasado con él, muy a su pesar para darse cuenta de que Leroy no tomaba ni entendía indirectas. 

 

Ah, ¡Cómo le gustaría que esa palabra evolucionara! Había una probabilidad, porque había observado la forma cómo el canadiense podía quedarse mirándolo fijamente y no precisamente a los ojos, en especial en los entrenamientos con la ajustada ropa de hacer ejercicio. El kazajo sabía que sus posibilidades eran pocas, y sus números bajos, sin embargo ahora mismo estaba intentando subirlos. Ya estaba bajo sus sábanas, literalmente.

 

Le había pasado un brazo sobre el vientre, pudiendo sentir su cálida piel. Lo acercó hacia sí mismo para sentir un poco más de ese calor, deslizando su mano un poco más abajo. Inclinó su cabeza para besar la punta del cuello de JJ, quien solo se removió un poco de su posición inicial, pronto recuperando su relajada actitud de descanso. Eso significaba que seguía dormido.

 

Perfecto.

  
  
La mano del kazajo siguió por las caderas de Jean, acariciando esa figura por encima de la ropa interior, ya que el canadiense no tenía más nada puesto debajo. Rozó  sus gruesas piernas, que estaban tan buenas al tacto como se veían. Se aventuró a apretar el muslo de JJ y subió un poco más para hacer lo mismo con su trasero en una suave caricia. Era redondo, firme, perfecto. Otabek tuvo que reprimir un jadeo disfrazándolo de suspiro. Era mucho para él, demasiado para contener en la oscuridad, tanto que separó la mano de ese lugar luego de tan breve y revelador contacto.    
  
La mano libre la había llevado a su propia entrepierna, que se había endurecido solo con poder tocar a Jean-Jacques. Su calor interno subía y subía, dudando de continuar. Su combustible mental estaba funcionando a toda máquina con aquello que acababa de hacer, y la presión en su ropa interior no hacía más que empeorar. 

 

No podría hacer algo así...¿O sí podía? Su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente, antes de que pudiera discernir si estaba bien o mal, empezó a acariciarse arriba y abajo mientras con la otra mano regresaba a la piel de Leroy, acariciando la parte de la espalda de su compañero de cama, justo por encima del tatuaje que se había hecho hace poco.     
  
Inclinó la cabeza para aspirar en la espalda de JJ, cerca de su cuello, abriendo la boca, gimiendo sin sonido alguno emitido por ella.    
  
Lentamente se retiró de la cama y fue rumbo al baño a terminar lo que empezó. Al volver, encontró que JJ estaba despierto, sentado en la cama.    
  


— ¿Beka? ¿Estás bien?    
— Sí. ¿Tú?   
— Bien. ¿Sigues con mucho frío?

— Sí. ¿Aún puedo? — Otabek señaló la cama que antes había ocupado con el canadiense y esperó la respuesta.    
— Sí, por supuesto. — JJ le sonrió. Otabek siguió a la cama con él y JJ lo abrazó por detrás, acomodándose de lado, colocándose las sábanas encima como pudo. Otabek se sorprendió por el gesto.   
— ¿Jean?— Preguntó, implícitamente el por qué de sus actos. Aunque no se quejaba, para nada.    
— Así te puedo calentar más rápido, Beka. ¿Estás más cálido ahora?    
— Mucho. — Otabek sonrió cuando JJ apretó sus manos alrededor suyo e intentó volver a dormir. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el asombroso [art de macherpuppy](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/174715630777/jean-im-cold) y el fic de awesome @NoireRigel
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tibio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246738) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel)




End file.
